Existing portable power source devices usually include a power source main body. The power source main body is provided with a battery and a control circuit board. The power source main body is also provided with I/O interfaces. When using the existing portable power source to charge a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, a user needs to use a USB cable to connect the mobile phone with the portable power source. Since it is necessary to hold the portable power source, the USB cable and the mobile phone at the same time, it is very inconvenient to operate. Even if they are placed in a bag or on a desk, it is not well organized and inconvenient to use. It will also affect the appearance.